Waiting for the Challenger
by w nymph
Summary: One Shot, City!verse, AU – They say that eyes are windows to the soul, and Jack Atlas certainly knew that to be true.


**Author's Note:** Another thing that sprung into existence due the RP, though this time the AU is my own. I call it City!verse and it's a spin on what might have happened if Yusei hadn't be send to the Satellite and been adopted in the city instead.

Please enjoy.

**Warnings**:

1. None in this Shot.

**Summary:** Oneshot, AU, City!verse – They say that eyes are windows to the soul, and Jack Atlas certainly knew that to be true.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- Waiting for the Challenger ---**

Jack couldn't really remember, what first impression he had upon meeting Fudo.

It had been his first visit to the Kaiba Corporations building, a simple tour through the different departments that the Director had insisted on doing and later on Jack often wondered if it hadn't been just to stage that meeting.

He just remembered being utterly bored by most of the tour; only the Development department that worked out the newest systems and programmes for Solid Vision and D-Wheels had left him mildly impressed. Jack didn't really care about the technological aspect and effort in dueling, he was only interested in the dueling itself.

The last stop of the tour had been in the M.I.D.S., the Momentum research and development department, responsible for the giant reactor beneath the Kaiba Corp. that kept providing the whole city with power.

It was there that Godwin requested their tour guide, who was only there as an extra anyway – the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and the Kaiba Corporations where far to entangled, Godwin held just as much power within the KC as in the PSMB – to call somebody named Fudo, who was to guide them through the rest of the tour.

Jack would be the first to admit that Fudo wasn't what he has been expecting. He had expected an old man, with white hair, that grandfather stereotype, that had been working his whole life in the corporation and knew everything there was to know about the department.

Instead he was surprised to see a young man at his age, perhaps even younger, with coal black hair and piercing cobalt eyes hidden behind black-framed glasses. He greeted them with a stiff bow, and the whole time he lead them though the department he stayed rather stoic and distantly polite, saying never more than he was required to.

Jack found that trait rather pleasant; in his life he had met far to many people who talked too much and had nothing to say at all.

After finishing the tour through the research central, Fudo had led them into the worker's lounge, where his co-workers had been taking a break, suggesting going through as a short cut. Probably to escape the full focus of interest and attention that Godwin had showed towards him; Jack could sympathise – being singled out by Godwins unwavering stare wasn't exactly a pleasant experience.

Godwin had thanked the young researcher, saying that he would find his way out from there, and bid him a goodbye. "And perhaps," he had added, "if you like we could arrange a more private meeting between you and the King, Fudo-kun. For a duel perhaps."

The researcher had been just as stunned and surprised about this suggestion as Jack had been. Godwin, playing as if obvious to it all, had turned to Jack: "You must know, as a child Fudo-kun was well known for his skill as a duellist."

"Our Yusei a skilled duelist? As soon as pigs fly!" a loud voice had declared, causing everyone but Godwin to flinch. A tall, blond researcher in his mid twenties had snuck up behind Fudo, throwing his arm around the smaller mans shoulders, taking him into a headlock.

"Yusei here couldn't duel his way out of a shoebox if he had to." he had informed them cheerfully, noticing moments later that the person he just had corrected had been Director Godwin, who's expression showed his irritation upon being interrupted. In the pause that the other researchers frantic excuses to the Director created, Jack observed the short flicker of relive in Fudos eyes.

"Director." Fudo had said once the other researcher had left again "The days you spoke of before, are long past now. Not to mention that my talent was always largely exaggerated by the media." The smile on Fudos lips had been soft and submissive just like his voice. "Matsumoto-san is right, nowadays I'm a joke of a duellist."

Jack had narrowed his eyes at that statement and turned to move towards the exit, thinking that staying any longer would be a waste of his time. Anyone, who so blandly admitted his weakness like Fudo had done it, was beneath his notice and not worth spending his time with.

Godwin had followed and somewhere Jack had recognized the expression on the older mans face as a deep frown. Whatever the director had hoped for that meeting to result, it certainly hadn't happened. Jack slowed a bit, leaving the silver haired man to lead them out of the maze of departments.

And just the moment he walked out of the door, he felt it, that look in his neck. He was used to feeling this kind of predatory glance, having dealt with it while living in the Satellite and now too. This one in particular was rather harsh, feeling as if somebody had pored ice-water down his neck, and when he turned back to see just who had the nerve to issue such an unvoiced challenged he was surprised to stare into the same cobalt eyes that moments before he had dismissed as weak and unworthy of his notice.

Jack had quickly gotten over his surprised and glared back.

_Come after me! Challenge me if you dare!_

Then the moment had ended and he turned, his chin high, pridefully following Godwin.

That moment had been a glimpse upon the true Fudo Yusei, the one that he always kept in mind because of just how much it had laid bare of the other mans mentality, and the lasting impression he had of the other. The glare he had received had been challenging, blue fires fiercely burning behind cold, cobalt eyes.

Despite his claims, Fudo Yusei was most definitely a duelist, one of that sorts that dueled with all their soul, putting meaning behind every card they played. A rare sight here in the city, as Jack had found out since coming here.

Sometimes he wondered what gain Fudo could get out denying his duelistself, o then he would snort to himself; obviously Fudo to had taken notice of Godwins interest in him and tied to avoid the Director that way. In Jacks opinion, he was a fool, if thought that he would be able to dodge Godwins plans forever. He, like Jack, was most probably already far to entangled into them for that.

Not to mention that one short look in his eyes, had been one of challenge and defiance, that of the true duellists spirit. One that Jack knew he had worn once upon a time, that he had observed often in Crow and Kiryu.

It was the look of that kind of person, who couldn't ignore a challenge, something that couldn't be just denied and controlled. It was just a matter of time, Jack knew, until Fudos control would snap and in that moment the King would finally face an opponent worth his time.

So Jack just kept watching, making sure that he stayed on the top, openly flaunting his power. He would have to be content with amusing himself with the poor clowns that thought themselves the duellist elite of the world, patiently waiting for his challenger to come.

--- FIN ---

I have no idea, if and when I'll write something else for this AU; it will probably have to do with the popularity of it.

Please review.


End file.
